One Night
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: One night or a series of one shots of things that happen between our resident Night Guard and our young Pharaoh. (Will contain AU's)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a cute little Night at the Museum one shot with no real plot I guess. I do not own these characters :( Enjoy. **

_Ahkmanrah stared at the blue eyes gazing into his own. Running his fingers down the pale chest beneath his. The noises coming from the man writhing beneath him in pleasure. His own skin was flushed shuddering under the touch of the other man's hands. _

_"Larry," he moaned softly kissing the man beneath him deeply._

_He blushed, his already flushed face full and open and vulnerable. He looked so innocent. _

_"Ahk," he moaned as the prince began to move his hands lower. _

_Ahkmanrah purred as he said his name. _

_"Ahk," Larry repeated. "Ahk, Ahk, Ahk,"_

_He paused frowning a little. "**Since when did Larry have an accent?"**_

"Ahk," Teddy repeated into the younger man's ear.

Ahkmanrah jumped startled and looked at the president clearing his throat. "Yes?"

"You were spacing off again," Teddy pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," the young pharaoh replied hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Something troubling you?" Teddy asked. "You've been spacing off quit frequently as of late."

"No no...everything's fine..." he waved his hand dismissively. His eyes automatically finding the night guard as he returned from a coffee run. A ritual that had begun among the three men after Teddy and he mentioned they missed the taste of coffee.

"Alright, decaf with cream and three sugars for the president," Larry started handing Teddy a reusable Starbucks labeled cup. "And one salted caramel frapachino for the pharaoh," he added handing Ahkmanrah his sugary caffeinated drink with a smile.

Ahkmanrah nearly dropped the drink at the action and mumbled a quick thanks before tucking into the treat as the two men began to talk about some possible new changes to keep some of the other exhibits entertained.

"What do you think Ahk?"

"Think of what?" he asked tuning back in. He looked over in time to see Larry taking a long drink of his coffee and his throat went dry as he subtly shifted in his seat.

"The Ferrari Jebadiah and Octavius are using is getting a bit run down and old. I was thinking of getting them a trunk and finding a way for the miniatures to get some running water in their exhibits," he said after setting the cup down.

Ahkmanrah nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. They'd really appreciate it."

Larry smiled and Ahkmanrah couldn't help but smile back happy to see his night guard happy. He blinked. _Since when had he become my night guard? _Ahkmanrah sipped his drink as he began to try and figure this dilemma out.

He once again found himself so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Larry leave off to go do his rounds and was once again startled to find Teddy staring at him this time with a look of knowing.

"Let's take a walk," Teddy offered.

Ahkmanrah nodded and followed the older man as they began to walk around the museum.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Teddy asked as they walked through the more quiet part of the museum.

"What's there to tell?" He asked sighing. "He's human flesh and blood and I'm made of wax..."

"Love is love son," Teddy replied.

"What makes you think he likes me back?" Ahkmanrah asked.

Teddy chuckled with a knowing smile. "Perhaps if you ceased your day dreaming you'd notice the looks he gives you when you're not looking, or the way he treats you."

"What do you mean?" The young pharaoh was now confused.

"Lawerance does not treat you as he treats us, nor does he give us the sweet looks and touches he gives you."

Suddenly it was all clear. Teddy was right. Larry did treat him differently than the others. He was always seeking him out for idle chats, always lending him a hand when he needed it.

"Where is he now?" Ahkmanrah asked.

"He should be in the hall of ocean animals at this point," Teddy answered as Ahkmanrah went off to look for him.

Sure enough he found Larry sitting and watching the whales. He stalked right up to the man grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Larry tensed before relaxing his arms coming to wrap around his neck.

They pulled apart after a few moments, Ahkmanrah cupping his face in his hands caressing the night guards red cheeks.

"Took you long enough," Larry smiled.

Ahkmanrah laughed lightly and kissed him again. "Well you have my attention now." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own these characters.**

**Title: One Night or the first time they have sex. **

They had to be quiet or else they would be caught. They're in the young Pharaoh's exhibit. Larry managed to get Dr. McPhee to modify the man's tomb and make it more comfortable for him so it now included a nice solid door. His guards blocking it with strict instructions not to let anyone in.

Ahkmanrah had everything all prepared. Larry made his rounds every three hours always ending in the Egyptian exhibit so he and Ahkmanrah could talk or just sit in comfortable silence. They had been together for nearly six months and the pharaoh had resisted every urge to not jump the night guard and take him where he stood as soon as he saw him.

He wanted to savor the moment and take his time. Which how he acquired a breathless squirming half undressed night guard in his lap. He kissed the man and shivering as the pale fingers ran down his chest.

"Ahk," Larry panted pulling back from the kiss flushed and heated panting to catch his breath.

Blue eyes met brown and they were soon reconnected a mesh of teeth and lips and tongues as Akhmanrah coaxed the man to the floor covered with silks as he straddled him.

"What do you want," he breathed into his ear nibbling on it.

Larry shuddered beneath him and tried to grab at him but his hands were pinned above his head stealthy bound by a velvet rope. "I want you," he panted settling for rocking his hips against the pharaohs.

Ahmanrah groaned and latched onto his neck biting and sucking wanting to claim the man beneath him as his. He used his hands to undo the man's belt tossing it aside as it clanked against the marble floor of the exhibit.

He lifted his hips and tugged the night guards pants down as far as they'd go along with his boxers. He felt his length pressing into his stomach as he kissed down his chest. nuzzled his length and the patch of black curly hair getting lost in it and Larry's breathless pants. He sat up and took in the sight before him.

Larry was sprawled on the silk rugs his entire body flushed with arousal, blue eyes glazed over with lust and love. His chest heaving and love bites scattered all over the pale skin.

Ahkmanrah finished undressing the both of them producing a bottle of oil from his robes and kneeling between the man's open legs.

"This will hurt," he gave him an apologetic look as he coated his fingers in the oil. He gently worked in a finger with hardly any resistance from the man beneath him carefully working to stretch him out. He pulled his fingers out and used more oil to coat his own length and leaned down to kiss him untying his hands and taking them in his intertwining them.

He felt Larry bite down on his lip as he began to enter him, his grip tightening on his hands as he started a steady thrust in long slow strokes. He felt tight as he clenched around him.

Soon both men were a mass of deep groans and moans as he began to pick up the pace.

"Ahk!"

Akhmanrah paused as the night guard suddenly yelled out his name and smirked to himself. He repeated the action the night guard's vocal sounds turning into Ahkmanrah's name over and over again.

"Ahkmanrah!" he cried out finally meeting his release at the same the pharaoh buried his face into his neck groaning as he released inside him.

They laid on the floor for what seemed like hours. Possibly was really. Ahkmanrah was the first to stir finally pulling out and finding some old cloth using it to clean both men up. He untied his wrist and kissed the burn marks and kissed him.

"I should get back to my rounds..." Larry made no move to get up or get dressed.

Ahkmanrah chuckled. "Then don't, I can have one of the guards do it for you." He pulled him close so he was nestled against him.

Larry nodded. "That could work."

There was a loud knock at the door. "Oi Gigantor, are you in there?"

Larry buried his face into Ahkmanrah's chest. "So much for that..."

Ahkmanran chuckled and kissed him. "There's always tomorrow night."

Larry kissed back and disentangled himself from the young pharaoh and began to pull his clothes back on. "And many nights to come." he smiled softly.


End file.
